


Whisper Me a Secret

by Garish_Flower



Series: Write Me a Song Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Veronica have just been united, they learn to live and love together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gents! I have decided to continue my story as requested by the people! I asked and they answered, so now I am going to focus on their relationship in present day. Also it might be slightly AU, I am going to try and add some of my own murder mysteries in there and maybe base it off of some real like murderers, or on criminal minds episodes... Just be warned! Also I rated it M for language and the fact that there will be murderers and I am not sure how I plan to write them yet. I also am not sure how I feel on the title just yet so it is subject to change. And finally just a disclaimer I do not own any of the BBC Sherlock related characters, but I do own my OC. So all characters and ideas belong to their respected owners. Enjoy!

After that day at the police station they had been inseparable, Sherlock had even taken a leave of absence for two weeks just to be with her. They did have quite a bit of catching up to do. “You don’t play the cello anymore; why?” Sherlock looked at his lover.

Veronica looked shocked “How could you tell?” She shook her head “Never mind you and your little party trick.” She said and laughed a bit to herself, they had been eating dinner at Angelo’s restaurant, and they had been going on dates like this for a little over two months now. “But, yes I don’t play anymore, I stopped after well, you know.” She said mentioning their break up as teenagers. “I was just so angry I couldn’t even look at a string instrument the same way.” She looked down at her lasagna and poked at it with her fork.

“I’m sorry for what happened back then.” Sherlock said, he never said sorry to anyone accept her, for some reason he felt the need to compulsively apologize to her, yet to no one else. “I don’t know what happened to me… But I’m over it now. Greg helped me a lot.” He said remembering back to the nights he would spend in a holding cell. It wasn’t just one or two, it was every day up until two years ago. Sherlock shivered thinking of his state of mind back then.

“Greg? The detective inspector?” Veronica asked “He’s such a nice man he helped me out that other night when those two brutes attacked me.” She said and took a drink of wine. “Oh him and your friend John! I like him too.” 

Sherlock nodded his head but couldn’t help but feel jealous, he a have been the one to help her. He ignored the feeling and pushed it into the back of his mind. When he was around Veronica his brain couldn’t think straight, it couldn’t focus on anything but her. And even then he still wasn’t able to read her as easily as everyone else.

Veronica smiled “Sherlock did you ever write me that song?” She asked and laughed a bit, she hadn’t expected him to considering his condition at the time and the fact that they were just teenagers. 

Sherlock blushed a bit “Well, actually yes, I did. “ He said and cleared his throat.

Veronica grinned, she felt just like she had 15 years ago “I’ll have to listen to it sometime.” 

An hour later they were at Veronica’s flat, they stood at the door step and smiled at each other “Sherlock, would you like to, um, come in for some tea?” She asked smiling, secretly she was hoping for more than tea.

Sherlock’s mind went blank he had not been well equipped for situations like these; he very seldom went on dates, which would naturally lead to never being invited up for a cuppa. “Well, I… I… I um.” He said and began to sweat, his ears turned red. “John needs me back at the flat, I was supposed to pick up some milk.” He said quickly.

Veronica sighed, she was slightly disappointed, and she much like Sherlock very rarely went on dates. Since she and Sherlock had broken up she had never actually had a real relationship, nothing serious or committed. All she wanted not was to not be lonely, she quickly grabbed Sherlock’s arm and gave him a kiss on the lips “It’s okay, some other time.” She said smiling.

Sherlock smiled on the inside, but looked calm on the outside “Alright then, good night.” He said and swallowed thickly and turned on his heel to catch a cab home. He was mentally beating himself up throughout the entire ride home ‘God I’m just like some love sick school boy.’ He thought to himself and got out the cab and walked into his flat.

“How did it go?” John asked smiling.

“She invited me in for a cuppa.” He said “And I turned it down.” He slumped down onto the couch and laid there with is hands under his chin in a prayer pose.

“You turned her down?” John exclaimed “How stupid could you be?” 

“You don’t think I ask myself that? I… I just got nervous and said I had to run do some errands.” He said, it didn’t hurt anything but his pride. 

“Errands at 11:30 at night? Very convincing; you know one of these days I will expect you not to come home.” John said grinning.

Sherlock’s neck started to burn and was blushing furiously, he knew what his old friend was implying. It made a not in his stomach, and not a good one, but one of nerves and guilt. He had slept with one or two more women after Veronica, but those were due to his drug induced haze. It made him feel dirty knowing that he did that. He had no doubt that Veronica had had many more partners after him that too made him feel sick to his stomach. Just the thought of another man touching his Veronica made him furious inside. 

Meanwhile back at Veronica’s flat, she too was having an internal battle with herself, she looked down at her dog “Oh Sig, he probably thinks I’m some hussy now!” She flopped down on to her bed and her face puffed onto a pillow. “Sigmund he probably thinks I just want to whore myself out, what have I done?” She asked and looked at her dog who just snuggled up against her. She rubbed his ears and sat up. Much like Sherlock she had only been with one or two men, but all of those had been just flings, nothing felt right, not after Sherlock. 

Neither of the two were going to be getting much sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since Sherlock and Veronica had gotten back together and still no sex. Any time the subject was brought up the couple would ignore it as if nothing had happened. However today was going to be different Sherlock had a plan. Well, John had a plan for Sherlock. 

“So how long have the two of you been back together?” John asked. 

“Almost a year. Eleven months two weeks and 4 days to be exact.” Sherlock said not looking up from his experiment. 

“Well are the two of you going to do anything?” John asked frowning. 

Sherlock looked up and gave him a confused look “No?” He said questioningly. 

John sighed. “Well you should it’s something important. Take her out to dinner, or go for a walk. Do something more special than usual.” 

Sherlock frowned “I should talk to Veronica about where she wants to go.” 

“No, you need to pick out a special evening for the two of you. Now sit down and use my laptop to look something up.” John said dragging him over to his laptop. 

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “You should leave the flat when she comes over. I have an idea.” 

John began to grin, “Say no more.” He grabbed his coat and left without another word. 

Sherlock looked at the kitchen table, which was covered in various tubes, body parts, beakers, and other things he used to his experiments. Sherlock sighed and began to clean up his mess around the flat all the while regretting his decision to make John leave the flat so early. 

Soon after his cleaning streak, Sherlock began to make dinner. It was a simple dinner; however, Sherlock put a lot of thought into it. It was Shrimp Alfredo with some cooked carrots and French bread. 

Sherlock pulled out his phone “My house 20 minutes do not be late. – SH” 

Veronica was snuggled up on her couch with Sigmund when she got the text. “Oh Jesus Sherlock…” She was still in her pajamas and had not brushed her hair. Quickly she put on a dress, brushed her hair out, and said good-bye to Sigmund. She waved a taxi over and rode it to 221B Baker Street. Veronica walked into the doorway and headed upstairs. It smelled so good and made her stomach growl. 

Sherlock opened the door and was excited to see her “You’re on time.” He said and gave her a small smile.

Veronica smiled “Of course I am. I always am.” She said and hugged him once she reached the doorway. 

Sherlock caught her in a quick kiss and then turned to finish cooking. “Where’s John?” Veronica asked looking around “And you cleaned?” She said and smiled “What’s the occasion?” 

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder “Out, yes, and because I felt like it.” He said answering all three of the questions. “Come sit.” He said and pulled a chair out for her at the dinner table. He then went and filled her wine glass with Chardonnay.

“Oh! Sherlock you did not have to do all of this. I’m not even dressed properly.” Veronica said blushing. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said and they began to eat dinner. 

Once Sherlock and Veronica were finished, they sat snuggled up together on the couch. “Really Sherlock, why did you plan this?” Veronica asked him smiling. 

“Because, I love you.” He said smiling and capturing her in a kiss. There was passion and fire in it; it caused Veronica to gasp. Sherlock grabbed Veronica around the waste with one arm and buried the other one into her hair. 

They broke away gasping for air and Veronica looked up at him with a haze in his eyes that drove him wild. “Sherlock?” she peeped.

“Yes?” He said breathlessly. 

“Can we go to your bedroom for this?” She asked. Sherlock quickly nodded his head, scooped Veronica up in his arms, and carried her to his room where he plopped her onto his bed. 

Veronica knelt in front of Sherlock and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He just stared at her; she was beautiful. He had never seen her this lustful even when they were teenagers. It made his stomach go into knots. “Sherlock help me.” She said and snapped him out of his thoughts. 

Quickly he helped Veronica unbutton his shirt and the he began to unzip her dress and pull it over her head. He smiled at her “What?” She said blushing. “You didn’t give me any time to change into anything nicer than this.”

Sherlock kissed her “I just forgot how beautiful you were.” He said against her lips and began to rub circles on her hips. 

Veronica smiled and kissed him back. She lightly scratched at his chest down to the top of his pant line. “You need to take these off.” She said smirking.

Sherlock nodded his head, stood up, and began to fumble with the belt on his pants. “Stop. Let me do it please.” Veronica said and put her hand over his. Sherlock gulped and nodded his head and watched her as she began to undo his belt, then the button, and then his zipper. Finally, she was able to slip them off. 

There was already a fully pitched tent in his boxers; Veronica smiled and slowly pulled them down until the head sprang free. She grabbed and licked the tip. Sherlock hissed, “Stop.” He said and pushed her back onto the bed. Quickly without wasting time, he took off her bra and panties and threw them to the side with the rest of their clothing. 

Sherlock hovered over his lover and looked at her for permission. Veronica nodded her head and Sherlock kissed her and slipped himself inside. Sherlock had to pause he bit his lip and looked down at Veronica. The mere sight of her was enough to make him burst at the seams. They tangled in each other’s arms and helplessly clung to each other the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sort of ends. I'm not too sure how to write steamy scenes yet so once I figure out something decent I'll update it. I'm also sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am at University and it is kicking my ass, but winter break is coming up soon and I'll be able to update more! Anyways let me know what you all think!


End file.
